When a plug connector having a cable is connected to a socket connector, if the cable is accidentally pulled, it is either the plug connector is removed from the socket connector or an insert portion of the plug connector is loosened from a socket of the socket connector, so that the plug connector is unsteady and has poor electrical contact with the socket connector.
To avoid the above situation from happening, an existing method is to provide a threaded bolt on the plug connector and a corresponding threaded hole is provided in a mounting surface where the socket connector is mounted. As such, after the plug connector is connected to the socket connector, the threaded bolt is fastened to the threaded hole, and a stable connection between the plug connector and the socket connector is ensured.
Because the socket connector is disposed on different mounting surfaces, and because of the space limitation around the socket connector, the position of the threaded hole must be adjusted accordingly. Taking the socket of the socket connector being rectangular, for example, the threaded hole in one of the mounting surfaces is located on a long side of the socket, while the threaded hole in the other one of the mounting surfaces is located on a short side of the socket. Since the threaded bolt of the plug connector is disposed on a fixed location, it is applicable to be connected only to the threaded hole located either in the long side or the short side of the socket connector, but not for both sides.